The present disclosure relates to a robot cleaner.
In general, cleaners are home appliances which suction and remove foreign substances from the floor. Among these cleaners, a cleaner for automatically performing a cleaning operation is called a robot cleaner. The robot cleaner suctions and removes foreign substances from the floor while being moving by a driving force of a motor operated by a battery.
In recent, robot cleaners that can wipe the floor as well as suction foreign substances are being released.
A moving device for moving a main body and a suction device for suctioning air containing foreign substances from an object to be cleaned are provided within the main body of such a robot cleaner.
A damping cloth for wiping is mounted on a bottom surface of the main body. The damping cloth is mounted on the bottom surface of the main body by a bracket. The bracket may be detachably disposed on the main body by a magnetic force. For example, a permanent magnet is disposed on the bracket. Also, since a permanent magnet or metal member is disposed on the bottom surface of the main body, the bracket may be fixed to the bottom surface of the main body.